Field of Invention
This invention relates to a process of recovering and cleaning catalysts in the continuous production of fatty alcohols by a catalytic hydrogenation of fatty acids or fatty acid derivatives at temperatures of 240.degree. to 330.degree. C. and pressures of 200 to 700 bar in the presence of copper-chromium oxide catalysts, which may be modified by additional components, wherein the feedstock to be hydrogenated is fed to a high-pressure chamber, which communicates with a return pipe, hydrogen and dispersed catalyst are fed to said high-pressure chamber, the contents of the high-pressure chamber are thoroughly mixed, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a large quantity of material which has been entirely or almost completely reacted, surplus hydrogen is withdrawn and recycled to the high-pressure chamber, reaction product and water formed by the reaction are withdrawn, catalyst is circulated through the synthesis reactor, residual catalyst is continuously removed from the end product by means of filters connected in parallel, and spent catalyst is separated by a solid-liquid separation to form a stream which contains fine catalyst particles.